


such a fool

by FreshBrains



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, POV Han Solo, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han’s found sanctuary for the first time in fifteen years with Poe Dameron in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	such a fool

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: [Star Wars, Han Solo/Poe Dameron, _I've got a lover, a love like religion I'm such a fool for sacrifice_.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/703549.html?thread=92864317#t92864317)

Han’s found sanctuary for the first time in fifteen years with Poe Dameron in his bed.

“How are we doing down there, kid?” Han says it into Poe’s neck, breath hot against Poe’s sweat-damp skin.

Poe’s hands wander down to rest at the wings of Han’s back, then to his waist, his grip trembling and unsure as Han thrusts into him. “Not too bad, I w-would say,” he says, voice strained, and laughs. He arches his back, wanting it deeper, _harder_ , and Han’s too old for this, but he can still sure as hell comply.

Poe Dameron is rarely speechless, but when Han changes his angle, canting Poe’s hips up just a _bit_ , Poe goes silent in open-mouthed surprise, eyes wild, bare and open just for Han. His hair is wet with sweat and plastered to his neck, curls wild and messy, and he’s the picture of sex but he’s also so _cute_ , so different from anything Han has ever thought he deserves.

“You’re something else,” Han says, teeth grazing Poe’s jaw, and Poe just laughs, the noise vibrating throughout Han’s body.

And then, because he’s a wealth of dirty surprises, Poe rolls them over on the small bed, his movements sleek and dexterous, and sits himself on Han’s cock like he’s a king on a throne, his own cock blood-hot and wet against his tight stomach. “I’m not really one for lying back and thinking of the Resistance,” he says, gorgeous mouth curled into a smirk, and plants his hands on Han’s chest and he sets his hips into a dirty, mind-blowing grind.

“And thank gods for that,” Han says, hands wrapping around Poe’s hips, fingers digging hard enough to bruise that perfect skin of his. “Get to work then, hot-shot.”

Even though Han knows Poe’s young, and he’s in the prime of his life, and he’s not going to stick around with an old man for long, he’s going to enjoy that cocksure smile of his for as damn long as he can.

Even if he doesn’t deserve it.


End file.
